Sisterly Love with A Twist
by XxOneTreeHillxX
Summary: Basically, Santana and Rachel are sisters. It resolves mainly around the love between the 2, with hints of FaBerry involved and a lot of friendships. Rachel is a different character as she races cars and in a crew (Names of crew after Fast and Furious) and Santana is not as badass as she thinks as Rachel is more badass. GIVE IT A CHANCE, NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES Thank You Everyone
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Rachel" Quinn the dick spoke  
"What do you want Fabray" i replied  
"I want to know what your problem is with me"  
"It's not just you dont get too flattered, i dont like any of your group and i dont intend to anytime soon"  
"I dont get you, your own sister is part of my group along with Brittany and Danni, i am pretty sure it is just me"  
"Fine Quinn it is just you okay, i hate you, i hate your family i hate your racist, prejudice, homophobic father Quinn are your just like him. You bullied my sister for liking girls and for dating Danni but really your just a scared little girl scared to show her feelings, i know Quinn , i know that you like girls"  
"W…What how? I was so careful"  
"Well Quinn you dont exactly hide it do you, you know staring at girls arses. Real pro Fabray now i am leaving i have to go catch up with my sister"  
I stood up and left her speechless. I found my sister stood by my car waiting for me to probably give her a lift home. I dont know why she won't drive my other car but whatever it's up to her.  
"Suppose you want a lift home" i spoke  
"Please sis, you have to come home anyway"  
"No i dont im not coming home tonight, im grabbing some clothes and then i am going to Dom's he is having a BBQ, you should come and relax for once"  
"I dunno Rach, you lot race cars and break the law and i just dont"  
"No you prefer to bully people in school time, not so badass outside school are you nerd"  
"Shut up and let me in"  
I unlocked my Dodge Charger and she got in the passenger side and i got into the driver's seat. I started the car and started to drive, when i was about 5 minutes from the house she told me to pull over so i did.  
"What is wrong with you, we are 5 minutes from home and i need to get ready"  
"I dont want you to go tonight Rachel"  
"Why Santy"  
"I just want you to be safe and i have this feeling that something will go down tonight and you will get hurt or arrested"  
"Dont worry about me, i will be safe for you ok, now can we go home"  
"Yeah. Thanks Rae for promising that"  
"Don't worry, do you want me to give you a lift to Britt's tonight"  
"Yes please"  
I nodded and drove off. We arrived home 2 minutes later since i was speeding. I walked through the door and ran upstairs. I got changed into black jeans, grey vest top, leather black jacket and my boots. I grabbed a bag and placed a set of clothes inside of it before walking down the stairs. I placed my bag at the door and then i grabbed a glass of water and downed it.  
"You going out hunny. Are you going to be back for tea"  
"Im going out but im not coming home tonight dad"  
"Alright hunny, please dont get into trouble and no car racing"  
"No promises"  
I walked into the garage and grabbed my tool box. I took in the look of all my cars. I looked at my Nissan Skyline, my Mitsubishi Evo Lancer, my Mazda RX7 and my Ford Shelby all of which looked awesome and properly done up. My story was i met Dom first year of school, we got scrap cars and built them up and then built up a team. We raced earned money and now we are 17 and rich. It's a good but dangerous way of living. Santana is my sister and she doesn't like what i do and she won't drive because i crashed my car once and almost died so she doesn't like driving no more. I walked back into the house and placed my tool box by my bag.  
"SANTANA ARE YOU ALMOST READY I HAVE TO GO SOON" i shouted to her  
"YEAH! COMING"  
She appeared at the bottom of the stairs wearing white jeans and a white vest top. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. I hugged my sister tightly and she returned the hug.  
"Dad we are going now"  
"Ok Rachel are you coming home tonight Santana"  
"No im staying at Britt's" She replied  
I grabbed my bag and box. We walked outside and she got in while i put them in the trunk of the car. I got into the driving seat and started to drive. It took me 5 minutes to get to Brittany's even though she lived a decent 20 minutes from my house. I pulled up outside and Santana didn't budge.  
"What's up Santy usually your really excited and wanting to go"  
"I know it is just, this feeling i have i can't help but think something is going to happen and on top of that i dont think i love Britt anymore i mean i kissed Danni and i love her and she loves me. Britt and I aren't actually together anyway i mean i kiss her but she is my sex toy. I actually think i like Danni"  
"San that is great that you think you love her, i say go for it and stop worrying about me i will be completely fine i promise you"  
"Promise to be safe"  
"I promise" 


	2. Chapter 2

"_Promise to be safe"  
"I promise"_

I promised my sister that i would be safe and i am sort of. I mean i got arrested but i got let out after i paid bail and then i got into a fight and i came out with a bruised eye that leads to my cheek and 3 stitches in my lip. Dont worry the other person is in hospital still, he deserved everything. My sister doesn't know any of this and i dont want her to know but i pick her up in 10 minutes so obviously she will know. Today im wearing the same outfit but grey jeans and a white vest top.  
"Dom, Letty, Brian im off ill text you all later"  
"Alright we will see you soon" Dom my bestfriend spoke  
"Cool bye"  
I grabbed my jacket and keys and left the house. I left my bag there and my tool box was in the trunk of my car. I drove to Brittany's and waited for her to come out. Today i was driving my new car; my Dodge was in Tej's garage being fixed so i was driving the one i won yesterday, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII, it was the same one i had in my garage but it was red not green. I honked the horn and out came Santana holding hands with Danni and Brittany behind them.  
"Rach will you give these 2 a lift as well"  
"Yeah get in"  
Santana got in the passenger seat, Brittany got in the back with Danni. Once everyone was in and buckled up i started to drive without my seatbelt.  
"Rachel how come like every day you have a different car and yet Santana doesn't have one, you must have like 20" Danni inquired  
"Well Danni i actually have 17 well 18 now if you include this one and Santana has one she owns a Hyundai but doesn't like to drive it"  
"Rae how did you get this one" Santana asked  
"I won it yesterday and then i crashed my Dodge, got arrested and then got into a fight, it was a entertaining night you should have come"  
"Rae you promised"  
"Im here aren't I. I am not hurt i am fine"  
"Except the whack huge bruise down the left side of your face and the stitched lip"  
"That was from the fight Santana"  
We drove to school in a matter of minutes. We got out the car and i locked it up, Santana told Danni she would see her later and then she and Britt walked away while Santana waited for me to move. She grabbed my hand and we started to walk.  
"So why did you get arrested"  
"I robbed a bank"  
She stopped dead, looked at me and saw me laughing so she smacked my arm really hard  
"Not funny"  
"Totally was so why?"  
"Fine i drove my car into the police headquarters well not my car. I drove a stolen police car into the headquarters and then Dom paid my bail and i gave him the money back"  
"Well done Rae how much was bail"  
"$50,000, not much"  
"Hmm, here is the deal, today i have Glee Club so you have to wait for me so you are coming with me and maybe you will cooperate and then you will come home with me and we will have a lazy day"  
"Fine only cause i love you ok"  
We separated. The rest of the day went alright but now it was time for Glee Club, time for me to listen to a bunch of losers since and attempt to dance.  
"Mr Shue Rachel is staying today cause she is my ride home"  
"Only if she cooperates with the team"  
"But she won't sing i can tell you that"  
I walked with Santana and sat besides her waiting for the last 2 people to arrive. Brittany walked in with Quinn, Britt walked over to me and hugged me tightly and Quinn just looked at me.  
"Why is she here?"  
"Quinn Rachel is here because she is Santana' ride home so sit down so we can start"  
"Yeah Q dont be like that Rachel has a killer car, its really fast and loud and this morning she was driving Danni, Santana and I to school and she was going like 140 Miles Per Hour and then drove backwards really fast it was cool"  
"Britt shut up" i warned her  
Everyone looked at me and then went back to the lesson he was teaching. I spaced out a lot he was so boring.  
"So i was thinking we do journey again for Sectionals, followed by Finn and someone's duet and a group number so that is my plan"  
"Mr Shue i know im not a member of this group but i watched your Regionals last year and to be honest wasn't the best"  
"What do you suggest Rachel"  
"I think you should do a powerful love duet, maybe do 'Time of Our Lives' with Quinn and Sam he's pretty good, i think you should give Santana the solo and make her sing 'Valerie' while Britt and Mike dance since there are the best and as a group number you should do 'We are Young' or 'Some Nights' by F.U.N"  
"For someone who doesn't like this sort of thing, you have a lot of good ideas but why should we have them two dancing"  
"I know who are in the competition and none of them can dance so if you do something no one else can you gain an advantage just saying"  
"Okay i agree with Rachel let's do her plan you never know it may guarantee us a win. Thank you Rachel"  
I nodded in response. I sat in silence for the rest of the club until it was time to go. At the end Brittany and Quinn approached Santana and me.  
"Santana Quinn and I are going shopping you wanna come"  
"I can't guys i promised Rachel to have a night with her"  
"No you were going to drag me i had plans for tonight you go shopping with them ill drop you off at Britt's now and ill pick you up and come home so you know im safe"  
"Okay yeah Britt ill come"  
"Good lets go i need a lift and Rach is now my Taxi" i laughed at her  
As soon as we got into my car i reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a wad of cash.  
"Santana take this and i want you to spend as much as you want ok"  
"How much is this"  
"About 30 thousand. I want you to get yourself something nice ok" she looked and then hugged me


	3. Chapter 3

I gave her the money yesterday and when i brought her home that night she handed me the change, she had only spent about 5000, she did buy Quinn a necklace and Brittany a ring and she bought herself a lot and she got me a bracelet with my name and her name carved into it, she has a matching one. Today was the first day of the weekend and right now im laid in my bed.  
***Rachel it is Quinn i want to say sorry for being a bitch to you all the time-Q*  
*No Quinn i wanna say that i am sorry, im always harsh to you and only you and i shouldn't do that*  
*That means a lot i accept your apology Rachel maybe we can be friends-Q*  
*Okay do you want to come over and watch a DVD unless you are busy*  
*I would love to i will be over soon-Q*  
**I put my phone on charge and looked at the clock 1 p.m. wow i slept in for once. I got changed into some sweat pants and a vest top and then i went down the stairs and made myself and Santana a cup of Tea and some bacon. I ate mine first and then i made Santana's; i put it on a tray and took it up for her.  
"Santana time to get up" i put the tray on the bedside table  
"No. Sleep is good"  
"Santana come on its 1 p.m. and Brittany usually arrives in an hour so up and eat your breakfast"  
She wiped her eyes and then sat up in bed, i climbed on the bed and she snuggled up against me, i grabbed the tray and put it on her knee, it took her just over 5 minutes to demolish the whole tray and drink her Tea,  
"Thank you Rae"  
"What for little sis"  
"For taking care of me since dad is always too busy with some whore or at work and when he is in you are always out"  
"Dont worry ok we are twins we work together and we help each other"  
"Thank you for giving me some money yesterday, i used all of my allowance on my phone"  
"Its fine that reminds me, 2 minutes"  
I got up, ran into my room and grabbed the 2 boxes, i then returned to Santana's room to see her dressed in sweats as well.  
"Here i got this for you"  
She opened the first box which revealed her new phone, an IPhone 5s in white; she opened the box to find the phone and an extra case. It was a case that had both of us hugging as children on it.  
"Rach thank you so much, this is brilliant thank you"  
"The best part is it is all paid for and it is on contract which i pay every month along with my phone, all your contacts have been added a long with all your music, but here is the second surprise"  
She opened the box to find a set of keys with a key ring on the end of it. It was a ninja key ring.  
"Rach i told you i dont drive cars since you crashed yours, dont make me drive a car"  
"Its not for a car Santana it is for your bike, i bought you a motorbike and dont deny that you dont like them cause i have seen you looking at mine, come on i own a Ducati in black with red rims so i bought you a Kawasaki Ninja in red"  
"Thank Rachel you are the best sister"  
I hugged her until the doorbell went off.  
"That must be my guest, dont bother me unless it is necessary ok"  
"Fine"  
I ran down stairs and let Quinn in, i hugged her and she hugged me and then we ran upstairs and into my room, we put on a movie and started to watch it.  
"Im glad we are friends now Rachel"  
"Im glad we are friends too Quin, i remember when we used to be best friends up until first year in high school, we were inseparable"  
"I remember our sleep over once when we fell asleep watching a movie and when we woke up we were literally on top of each other"  
"Yeah that was so funny, Santana was with Brittany and Danni on the over sofa and you and I were on the larger one"  
We laughed and giggled some more. We talked about more of our good times and laughed about the fun we used to share and by the time we had finished we were half way through our 3rd film and it was approaching 5 p.m.  
"Rach i remember first day of High School when i erm… when i umm kissed you"  
"I kissed you back that day and then after that things happened and we went our separate ways"  
"You met that Dom person and joined them"  
"Im still with them, that is why im always battered, bruised and why im always driving a different car everyday and that is also why im never home when Santana invites you over"  
"I didn't think you would stay with them"  
"Well i did"  
We started to watch the DVD again when Quinn put her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me, i put my arm around her and pulled her closer until my door opened.  
"Rach" Santana spoke quietly  
"What! Sorry Santana what do you want"  
"I wanted to know if you want anything to eat, Britt, Danni and I are going to the pizza shop"  
"Erm yeah get me a pepperoni and get Quinn…"  
"Ill have a margarita" she spoke  
"So a pepperoni and a margarita. On top of that drawer there should be at least $100, take 50 and buy whatever you want using that money as well"  
"I have money Rach"  
"My treat Santana, take it before i change my mind"  
She took the money and left. Quinn looked at me and then she actually spoke,  
"Wow Rach you are great to your sister"  
"Someone has to be, our dad is a dick and i have the most money and she has the most to lose and deserves all that i give her"  
"You are great Rach"  
I laughed at her, we continued to stare at each other but then i decided to close the gap and i kissed her, it went from a 2 second kiss to a full on make out session and after we were done, we ignored it and started to watch the movie. It was really awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what did you and Quinn get up to yesterday"  
"Well San we watched movies and then she kissed me"  
"What a bitch im going to flipping kill her"  
"Santana calm down now"  
"No she can't kiss you, your my sister and she is one of my best friends"  
"So your saying that she can't love me and i can't love her because she is your friend, in that case break up with Danni since she is my bestfriend"  
"Not happening but you can't be with her"  
"You know what im finished talking to you, im leaving now bye Santana. Bye dad"  
I grabbed my jacket and my keys, i pushed my way by Santana and got into my car and drove off, i ended up at Dom's and that is where i spent my day and night. For the next 2 ½ weeks i spent my time with Dom and the crew.  
"Rachel when are you going back to school" Mia asked  
"I dunno tomorrow, next year, never"  
"I say you go back home today and see Santana i am sick of her ringing me asking how you are and me telling her that i haven't seen you in over 3 weeks" Letty replies  
"Fine its what 8 p.m. now so im taking you up on that and im going to go home, ill text you Letty"  
"Patch things up"  
I hugged them all before climbing into my car and driving home. Once i was home i locked my car up and walked inside, once inside i walked past everyone who were sat on the sofa's and that was; Britt, Quinn, Finn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Danni and Santana. Everyone looked at me as i walked past and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, bottle of coke and i opened a bottle lager. I was drinking the lager while holding the other 2 as i walked into the living area. I put the vodka and coke in my pockets and i grabbed my laptop and everyone just looked at me.  
"Rachel your back" Santana stated  
"Suppose, where does dad keep the lighters or matches"  
"He doesn't have any why"  
"No reason i think i have one"  
I reached into my pocket, pulled out 2 lighters, $100,000, pack of cigarettes and some other stuff.  
"Yeah i have one bye now"  
I started to walk upstairs when i heard Santana speak to everyone.  
"Sorry about her, just give me a minute and ill sort her out and get her to apologise to you all"  
I slammed my bedroom door and emptied all my pockets onto the floor. I placed the vodka and coke on the floor and i downed the rest of my lager and then my door opened to reveal a really pissed looking Santana.  
"What is your problem Rach, where the fuck have you been"  
"I have been sleeping at Dom's but i've been with Kim and Frankie during the days"  
"Rachel im so fucking pissed off you didn't tell me anything"  
"SANTANA JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU CAUSE ME TO SPIRAL AND I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THIS"  
"Rach CALM THE FUCK DOWN and listen to me. What caused this and what have you done to yourself"  
"I HAVENT DONE FUCK ALL TO MYSELF AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT CAUSED THIS. IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN OK. YEAH IM PISSED AND IM HIGH BUT YOU DONT CARE ANYWAY"  
"Im sorry Rach"  
"JUST GET THE FRICK OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL HURT YOU AND I DONT WANT TO DO THAT"  
"You won't hurt me though"  
She touched my arm and i spiralled and i punched her in the face twice and then kneed her in the ribs. I stood shocked as i watched her fall to her knees.  
"Oh My God im so sorry Santana, please im sorry i didn't mean to hurt you. i told you damn, i told you Santana"  
"Rachel i need to go get cleaned ill send them home and we will talk"  
I nodded and she left. What had i done? I've just hurt the most important person in my life and i can't forgive myself for this. I grabbed 2 duffel bags from under the bed and i started to fill them with clothes, i finished one just as Santana walked into the room.  
"What are you doing Rach"  
"Im not staying here i cant"  
"Rach its fine im ok not hurt"  
"Dont lie to me Santana look at yourself, i bruised your face and made you bleed and i bet if i…"  
"Rach dont"  
I walked over to her and lifted her shirt to reveal about 4 bruises spread across her ribs. She can't deny that there didn't hurt  
"Dont tell me there dont hurt cause i know they do"  
"Fine okay you hurt me but i hurt you before you left"  
"You hurt me mentally yeah but nothing compared to you. I will pick my bags up later"  
I got up and walked out the door to the top of the stairs when i started to feel light headed and dizzy. I didn't know what was happening.  
"Rach dont leave. Rach what's wrong you look really pale and warm. Rach can you hear me"  
The next thing i knew was blackness took over me and i could hear screams, bangs and could feel wetness. I think i am dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_ITALICS IS UNCONCIOUS MODE _

"_Were am I"  
"Thank God Rach you hit your head are you okay"  
"Mum, your dead"  
"Rach im right here baby"  
"Where's Santana"  
"Who is Santana Rachel"  
"My twin"  
"No you are Frankie and I's only child Rachel are you feeling okay"  
"No im not my head hurts dont worry"  
"Well hurry up and get ready cause your boyfriend Brody is coming over. He is sleeping over so be good while we are out"  
"Okay"  
she left and i was sat by myself. My mum and dad apparently left me alone, so i locked the door and refused to open it. A bright light appeared and then a angel looking figure that looked like a younger version of my mum. The nicer version.  
"Rachel i am Charlie your angel, you are here because you are between life and death and you have a choice to make. Do you want to live and go on a life where Santana feels regret but is happy for you or do you want to live here with your very rich mum and dad"  
"But i am rich back in my life. I own 18 cars and i have 3 bank accounts that each contain 500,000 dollars"  
"But are you willing to give Santana anything she needs"  
"Of course i am just please i want to go back to Santana"  
"Fine this will hurt"  
She hit him with a shock paddle._

I opened my eyes to the noise of beeping and whispering. I let my eyes adjust before looking around. I saw Quinn, Brittany, Danni, Santana and Dad. I looked at my arm and saw various tubes; i didn't like this at all. I started to tear out all the tubes and wires and then the machines were going crazy and everyone was panicking. The doctors ushered everyone out the room and then told me to settle down.  
"Woah dont touch me. Im warning you doc dont touch me"  
"Miss Berry-Lopez you have to let us help you"  
"No get me Santana now"  
"I can't do that"  
"Fine then ill do it"  
I started to move out my bed but the nurses stopped me and within 5 seconds Santana and I were sat on my hospital bed.  
"What happened"  
"Well Rach you like passed out and fell down all the stairs, you then started to shake and have a fit and you were bleeding. You scared me so much"  
"What is wrong with me"  
"You have epilepsy along with low iron count in your blood and you have a decreased amount of red blood cells. You need to take care of yourself more and you have to stay here for another week just to make sure you are ok"  
"Not a chance i am leaving today"  
I shouted for the doctor and he came straight in. I shook his hand and he introduced himself.  
"Hi doc i want my discharge papers i am leaving today and you can't stop me because i am over the age of 16"  
"Wow someone knows there rights"  
"Yeah now my dad will sign them and im going home, i already changed"  
"fine but you will be on medication for a lot of your life"  
"Fine give it to my dad. Bye doctor, come on Santana you are driving"  
"Driving what"  
"I had Tej drop of my Dodge and i have the keys, you are driving"  
We walked out the room and i have to admit i was in pain but i didn't care. I walked past everyone and told my dad to sign the papers. I walked outside followed by Santana and everyone else. I looked at Santana and she looked worried so i took out the key and i got into the driver's side.  
"You can't drive"  
" I can, get in now"  
She got in and i started the engine, i drove quite fast to get home within 10 minutes and i did in under 10. It was great i had Quinn going around the same speed and i almost cause her to crash when i turned the car around and drove backwards through the traffic. I got out the car.  
"You are mental, how can you do that and not crash"  
"I just can im class, can we go inside now i need to sleep im shattered"  
"Go on Rach be careful"  
I walked inside and made my way slowly upstairs. I climbed into the bed and started to text Letty.  
***Sorry Letty just got home from hospital*  
*What happened-L*  
*I collapsed and had a fit no biggy im fine just want to sleep now. I will come over and talk more tomorrow*  
*Okay yeah sounds fun-L*  
*Awesome*  
**I put my phone down and let darkness take over me.


	6. Chapter 6

I has been a week since i have been released from hospital and my life was great, i haven't been to school or taking my meds because they made me drowsy but i am doing fine, today is my first day back and thanks to Santana i have to go to Glee since she told Mr Shue that i wanted to be in Glee. Thanks Satan.  
"Rach you're driving me today cause it's raining"  
"You have your own car Santana Christ"  
"Sorry if i dont like to drive it, see it if you want"  
"Cant dad take you"  
"No he has gone to LA for a month remember"  
"Frick that means only me and you, great. Get your bag we are leaving then"  
I grabbed my bag and the keys to my new black Range Rover that had black rims and i walked out the door and climbed into the car. About 2 minutes Santana came out and jumped into the front passenger seat.  
"Nice car Rach where did you get this one you haven't left the house"  
"Dom won it for me and dropped it of when everyone came to see me. I like it might drive this more often"  
"I agree, we need to go to Danni's to pick her up"  
"Is there no Britt today"  
"No she is on holiday with her parents and i wanted to spend more time with Danni"  
"Fine since she is your girlfriend"  
"Yep"  
I started the car and drove to Danni's house to find her waiting outside. She climbed into the car and i started to drive once again.  
"Thanks for the lift Rachel"  
"No worries, i see you got your guitar you singing today"  
"Yeah i want to sing a song in Glee if Shue will let me"  
"Ill make him if he doesn't"  
"Thank you Rach"  
"What song you singing babe" Santana inquired  
"Its an original i wanted to sing baby but i aint telling you"  
They giggled and i just drove ignoring them 2 talking. Once we reached school i said goodbye to the two girls and they walked off hand in hand, there were so cute together. I am so jealous of them for having a good relationship. I found out early this morning that we had Glee all day fun times. I made my way to Glee and once i was there i sat down next to Quinn, Santana and Danni were sat quietly in the corner talking and hugging.  
"Glad to see you back Rachel"  
"Im glad to be out of my house to be honest"  
I hugged Quinn because she hugged me and then we went back to talking until Mr Shue entered the room.  
"Right guys good job at Sectionals but now we have Regionals. This afternoon will be preparing for the competition but right now you are all welcome to sing what you want so do anyone want to sing"  
"Mr Shue can i sing please"  
"Sure Danni do you need anything"  
"Just my guitar"  
I watched as she grabbed a stool and started to strum her guitar. She started to sing 'Here Comes the Sun' and oh my lord her voice was gorgeous, she mastered that song. Once she was finished she took her seat and everyone cheered for her. My sister got up and kissed her before sitting down.  
"That is what we need for Regionals. Anyone else wants to sing"  
"I think Rachel should no one has heard her sing before and somehow she is in the Club" Mercedes pointed out  
"I dont sing"  
"She doesn't like to sing so leave it" Santana stood up for me.  
"Is she scared that i am better than her" Mercedes spoke once more.  
I sniggered at her and then she stood up looking furious.  
"Look here bitch no one sniggers at Mercedes, i am the best in this group"  
"I bet any female in here could beat you at singing, i've heard you, you're not that good"  
"If you sing then we can vote on who is better"  
"God she said she doesn't sing so leave it" Santana once again  
"Leave it Santana, you know what i will sing this once. I will sing my original song if that is what it takes"  
"Give it up for Rachel" Shue  
I stood up and went over to the piano, i sat down behind it before looking at Santana, she nodded at me so i started to play and then sing.  
_"__Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_"  
_Everyone cheered as i stood up and took my seat next to Quinn once more.  
"I think Rachel has won" Puck spoke i laughed  
"I didn't know you could sing Rachel, why dont you sing more" Shue asked  
"I dunno just dont like to"  
"Wow Rachel you really are amazing" Quinn spoke  
"Well to be honest she should be, she is a music prodigy, she had the chance at the age of 13 to move to New York and attend a special music school and she got a offer at Hollywood Records but declined all of it"  
"Wow why would you do that it is a chance to get out of Lima" Kurt asked  
"I can leave whenever i want but i wouldn't leave Santana alone"  
"Good sister so Rachel do you only play piano" Shue asked  
"No i play acoustic guitar and electric, bass guitar, drums, violin, keyboard and piano as well as vocals"  
"A bit of a all rounder" Danni spoke  
"I bet you she is lying about all of it, i bet you she is just trying to get everyone to like her" Mercedes what a bitch  
"If you dont believe me then look on the website /YoungStar and you will see my name click it and read it if you are that interested"  
"Well guys if you all agree i believe we have a new female vocalist, Rachel"  
"Woah did i not just say i dont sing like at all, i only did then to annoy the queen bitch of this group so no, make Danni the lead vocalist she is better"  
"Come on Rach just do it" Lauren spoke  
"I said no so im not doing it"  
"Fine if you want to be selfish with your voice fine with me" Shue spoke  
"You know what i dont have to be here, im leaving i shouldn't be here. Bye now"  
I stood up and walked out with Santana hot on my heels. It was quite the exit. I stopped outside my locker and then i punched it 3 times.  
"Rach why won't you sing just be the lead Rach we will win it all"  
"I thought you would know why Santana your my sister"  
"I do i understand you went through crap and depression and you have just got out of it and that is what that song was about, you know building yourself back up"  
"Yeah and that is why, i can't be responsible for a team it will harm me to much that i why i dont have relationships no more Santana, im not going back there and you can't make me"  
"Fine just go be a drugged up, flipped up teenager"  
"You know what ill let you in on a secret, im feeling like crap right now and i can't be bothered with you"  
"You only feel like crap cause you dont take none of your meds, thats right Rachel i know. I saw them all in your room"  
"What the hell, why were you in my room actually dont answer that you wanted money right and couldn't find none"  
"Rach you know i was only in there to see if you were ok but you were asleep and i saw them. You know i care for you"  
"Im sorry Santana, im fucked up right now and im so sorry for taking it out on you. Im going to go calm down why dont you go back tell Shue im sorry and ill be back after lunch"  
"Fine dont do anything stupid"

**AUTOR'S NOTE:  
**

I want to thank you all for the REVIEWS. FABERRY is coming soon and DATANNA is getting stronger. Tell me what you all think of it so far. Thanks again and tell me if you would like to see anything happen to anyone, even Santana.

SONG USED- **Skyscraper **by the amazingly talented **DEMI LOVATO **

**THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
